


Is The Ride Worth It? (we can figure it out)

by agentofskyeward



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofskyeward/pseuds/agentofskyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeve Donovan was starting on a new job, as a teacher in Beatrice Amelie Underwood School (BAU School, most students called), but little did she knew that she would meet her best friend (and a little more) there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is The Ride Worth It? (we can figure it out)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidOdair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidOdair/gifts).



> mermaidodair‘s birthday gift, ‘cause 17 years ago, at 8:17 and 8:18 am we were born!
> 
> Happy 17th birthday twin!
> 
> *sings loudly* you (we) are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen (fine, I’ll stop now.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maeve was sitting on a chair, calmly waiting for her co-workers to arrive;

It was, after all the first day of school and so she had to wait a bit for everyone else.

Maybe she shouldn't have got too early, but it was her first day at the new school and she wanted to impress.

She was a biochemistry teacher, got her first PhD at 15, and even though she could be working in a lab, making more money than she could expect, she wanted to be a teacher.

She wanted to help other students, help people. And the best way to do that, for her, at least, was being a teacher.

 

* * *

 

 

Spencer Reid was late for his job. For the first time in a really long time, the first time in forever, he was late.

The thing is, he was never late. Never. And yet, that day, the first day after summer break, he was late.

His day wasn't being the best day of his life so far. He woke up late, which never happened, but his alarm broke, his apartment’s water system broke, his bus broke. His day was being hell.

All he wanted was to get inside the school, take a nice cup of coffee and teach his students.

He teaches math and physics. He was a genius, had gotten out of school at 12, first PhD at 14, had an eidetic memory and could read 20,000 words per minute and yet, was a teacher, something his friends, the little bunch of friends he had, couldn't understand.

He knew he could be doing brilliant stuff, but his mother was a teacher, and he knew the best way to change the world was teaching it. And that was what he loved to do.

 

* * *

 

 

When Spencer got inside the Beatrice Amelie Underwood School, or BAU as most students and teachers called it, he already saw a few of his students, waved for them, asked how their summer was and made his way to the teacher's room he was ready to take a cup of coffee and relax until the other teachers come and the classes started, but someone was already there.

A girl, with brown hair and petit frame, a new teacher he supposed.

"Oh, hello. I'm Maeve Donovan, the new bio and chem teacher." She answered giving him confirmation of his thoughts.

"Spencer Reid. I teach math and physics." Spencer smiled at the woman. "This is your first year here, right?"

"Yes." Maeve answered. "First day. And you?"

"I've been teaching here for about eight years."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How is the school?" She asked with a smile.

"Great. All the other teachers are very nice and most of the kids aren't trouble makers, except for a few ones."

"Oh." She said. “Let’s hope I don’t get many of them”

"Do you have your class list?" Spencer asked and the Maeve nodded. "Can I take a look?"

"Feel free to." She said handing him the sheet of paper.

"Uh, you got Turner, she's smart, but likes some trouble." Spencer said. "Oh, also don't sit Marlee and America together, otherwise they'll talk non-stop." He said pointing to the names in the paper. "Taking these few students, your classes seem calm."

"Thank God." Maeve laughed, "I'd hate for my classes to be trouble makers, especially in my first year at this school."

"Yeah, I was pretty scared of that when I started teaching."

"Speaking of the school, how are the other teachers?"

"Oh, they're great, you'll see. And oh, here they are." Spencer said pointing at the door.

"Oh, hello." A woman in a pink dress smiled at her. "I'm Penelope Garcia, the IT teacher. And you must be Maeve Donovan our new Biology and Chemistry teacher!"

"Yes, I am." Maeve said to the girl.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Penelope said. "The tall one next to me is Derek Morgan, PE teacher. The one with Italian leather shoes is David Rossi, our literature teacher. The brunette is Alex Blake, she teaches linguistics. The one who's not smiling, don't worry he's always like that, is Aaron Hotchner, he teaches history. The blonde one, Jenniffer 'JJ' Jareau teaches Geography."

They all smiled at her and nodded as Penelope introduced them.

"And you must have met Spencer, our genius who teaches math and physics." Penelope said before sitting next to Morgan.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Maeve said truthfully.

"Oh, have you met Strauss?" Penelope asked.

"The principal, yes." Maeve said before the bell rang and the teachers were asked to go meet the students in one of the auditoriums.

"You're going to like it here." Spencer said when they sat to hear the principal's word and rules for the year.

_Somehow,_ Maeve thought _, she already liked it very much._

 

* * *

 

 

Months passed and Maeve found herself really liking her new job. The students and teachers were great, especially Spencer, who had become her best friend within the school and maybe for her life.

Many of the teachers and even students had pointed out that they looked good together. The exact term Maeve heard from one student, America, was 'too cute for not to be true'.

The girl had told her one day when she helped the teacher clean the lab that Dr. Spencer Reid was hopeless in love with her. Maeve quickly denied, saying that 'No, Spencer is not in love with me, neither I am in love with him.'

That earned her a wink from her student who grinned and said 'Never mentioned you were but if you denied so quickly…’

Maeve had to admit that she caught herself thinking more and more about her fellow colleague. She wouldn't call it being in love with him.

_More of a crush, yes, a crush._

A groundbreaking crush she knew she wouldn't be able to snap out of it.

And yet, she didn't know how to act with him. Should she try for a relationship? Ask him out? Would that break their friendship?

She had known people who were friends and lab partners for years and only after more of ten years being best friends they acted on their feelings. And they end up well, got married and were even expecting a little girl.

But she also knew couples who were close previously and didn't work out a relationship.

She knew it was risky, so she thought to herself if the ride was really worth it.

_For her,_ she thought in one of her sleepless nights after speaking with Spencer on the phone for hours _, it could be._

But for Spencer? She wasn't so sure. So she had to ask him out and find out.

 

* * *

 

 

She decided to ask him on a Friday, that way if he said no she would have the whole weekend to try and forget her feelings and get back at Monday as it nothing had happened. She had it all planned out, really she did.

"So, Spence. I was thinking-" She started but was interrupted by Spencer who started speaking at the same time.

"Maeve, hi. I wanted to know if you would-" He stopped when realized she was speaking first.

"You first." She smiled.

"Oh, uh, yeah I wanted to know if you would like to uh, go on a date? A date with me." Spencer asked with a shy smile.

"Yes." Maeve answered quickly. "I was going to ask you out, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled shyly.

"Tonight?" He asked and she nodded.

"At seven?"

"Yeah. In that new restaurant Penelope told us about?"

"Sure." She said before kissing his cheek and leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

Spencer couldn't belive it. He asked her out and she said yes.

When Alex had suggested a few months before that he and Maeve were spending too much time with each other and that, as their students said were 'cute', he couldn't shake the thought off.

Yes, he was in love with her, and yes he may like her a lot more than just as a co-worker, but what if she didn't felt the same way? What if it would change their relationship? But as Alex said he wouldn't know until he tried it.

So he did. He asked her out.

And she said yes. All that was left to do was think of how to make the perfect date.

He thought for the whole day and before he left the school, he already had the answer.

He would be himself. If she liked him or not, at least he would still be him.

As for their actual day. He had it all planned out. He would take her to the new French restaurant Penelope told them, and he would give her a gift. A book.

He knew she loved books and it would be a great gift. He went to the book store after school and picked a book he had read before. “The Narrative Of John Smith”

On the actual date, he wasn’t really worried. She showed up, and by coincidence, brought him the same book. The talked for hours, never playing too much attention to others, or their food.

“I had an amazing night, Spence. Thank you.” Maeve said as they walked in the streets to her house.

“I’m glad you did. I had a great night as well.” Spencer said awkwardly. He didn’t really know what to do next, should he tell her how he felt? Should he kiss her?

“Spence?” Maeve asked taking Spencer off his thoughts.

“Yes.” He answered getting closer to him.

“I really like you.” She smiled. “Not like you as a friend, I mean I do, but as more than that.”

“Good. Spencer smiled getting closer to her. “Cause you’re more than that to me as well.” He said before kissing her in the lips.

It was what Maeve could call a perfect kiss. Not too light, not too strong. And when they parted, she knew he wasn’t lying. She knew that their feelings were mutual and that no, she didn’t have to worry.

_The ride was definetly worth it._  

 

* * *

 

 

And when three days later they showed up on school holding hands and heard all the comments and _‘told you so’_ ,  _‘took long enough’_ and _‘finally’_ , they didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, also did you found refferences to other shows? I kinda add a lot of refferences to other ship I really like.   
> Happy birthday twin!


End file.
